


Un Amour Improbable

by deedeehasbeen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeehasbeen/pseuds/deedeehasbeen
Summary: M/M, Gay Fic, Slash. Nouvelle. Il vous est relaté ici la très simple histoire d'une relation amoureuse strictement improbable.
Relationships: Vincent Crabbe/Dobby
Kudos: 5





	Un Amour Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, Bonsoir.
> 
> Voici une nouvelle sur le thème des livres Harry Potter ; de ce fait, tous les personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cependant, cette nouvelle reste ma propriété. Ce sera un Slash, Gay fic, M/M. Si ce type d'histoire vous dérange, il vous serait préférable de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Je vous prie aussi de vous référer à la notice de ce site concernant le respect du rating de cette histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il avançait tranquillement le long des couloirs du château.

Le jeune sorcier se devait d’aller rendre son devoir supplémentaire de Métamorphoses à la professeure McGonagall. Il l’avait oublié ce matin dans son dortoir mais dans sa grande clémence, le professeur ne lui avait pas donné d’autre devoir supplémentaire et s’était contentée de retirer dix points à sa Maison.

La métamorphose n’était pas vraiment son point fort, et il avait commis l’erreur de transformer une de ses camarades en une créature jusqu’alors inconnue de tous, ce qui lui avait valu de grands éclats de rire de la part des autres élèves ainsi qu’un regard courroucé assorti d’un devoir supplémentaire — en guise de sanction — de la part de McGonagall.

En chemin il croisa un groupe de Poufsouffle de première année et leur adressa son regard le plus méchant, ce qui fit fuir les pauvres élèves à grands pas.

Il n’avait absolument rien contre ces jeunes personnes, cependant il avait tout de même une sacrée réputation à tenir.

Enfin parvenu devant le bureau de la professeure, il frappa avec force à la porte. Une voix très sèche lui permit d’entrer. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à pousser la porte, quelqu’un l’ouvrit de l’intérieur et se retrouva face à lui. Il s’agissait du très célèbre Harry Potter, qui devait sans doute être en grande conversation avec sa directrice de Maison. Aux vues de l’expression qu’il affichait, ce n’était guère une partie de plaisir. Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de quitter la pièce pour s’enfoncer dans les sombres couloirs du château, tandis que lui-même pénétrait dans le chaleureux bureau de la professeure, à qui il remit son devoir. Il reçut un petit sermon en récompense et fut, à sa grande joie, congédié.

Il s’en retournait alors tranquillement vers sa salle commune, lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec un petit être répugnant appelé communément « elfe de maison ». Les elfes de maison se trouvaient être les créatures qui s’occupaient de toute la gestion courante de Poudlard. Ce qui impliquait entre autres qu’ils préparassent les repas et justement, il sentait la faim lui tirailler l’estomac. Il attrapa donc par le bras le joyeux petit elfe qui sautillait en toute innocence, simplement vêtu de chaussettes dépareillées et d’un vieux pull rayé en laine, délavé. L’elfe émit un couinement ridicule et tourna ses grands yeux vitreux vers lui, lâchant l’épais livre qu’il tenait à la main. Ce dernier toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd, laissant échapper de la poussière d’entre ses pages vieillies.

— Emmène-moi jusqu’aux cuisines ! Je meurs de faim ! ordonna t-il à l’elfe de maison, appuyant son ordre par un froncement de sourcils.

Sa carrure lui permettait d’exercer facilement ce type de pression.

L’elfe le regarda d’un air apeuré et prit la direction opposée, attendant qu’il le suive. Le jeune sorcier ramassa distraitement le livre et le fourra dans son sac sans se soucier de ce qu’il pouvait contenir, tandis qu’il suivait l’elfe qui ne sautillait plus de joie — qui ne sautillait tout simplement plus — à travers les longs couloirs du château.

Quelques — interminables — minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. L’elfe de maison chatouilla une poire qui se mit à glousser et le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître une porte par laquelle ils passèrent.

Ils se trouvèrent alors dans les cuisines et le garçon observa d’un air intéressé les victuailles qui circulaient partout dans la très vaste pièce. Son regard fixa des mets dont il ne connaissait assurément pas l’existence et qu’il n’avait jamais vu depuis toutes les années où il étudiait dans cette école. Comme quoi certaines choses leur restaient encore cachées, même les plus insoupçonnables.

L’elfe revint quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de délicieuses pâtisseries que le garçon lui vola presque des mains sans cesser de convoiter tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de vue. Puis, après un bref signe de tête en guise de remerciement, il se détourna de ces trésors gastronomiques et dévora sans ménagements — et sans propreté aucune — les gâteaux tout en rejoignant sa salle commune, la tête ailleurs, perdue entre un morceau de viande délicieusement rôti et des potages aux couleurs vives.

Arrivé à destination, il alla rejoindre ses amis et s’installa dans un fauteuil auprès d’eux, tandis qu’aucun ne lui prêtait attention. Il en avait l’habitude et il n’en fut aucunement perturbé. Toute la bande n’avait d’yeux que pour Drago Malefoy, leur petit chef. Cela ne le vexait pas, car lui-même ne prêtait attention qu’à Malefoy. Ce n’était pas forcément par envie, mais c’était ainsi, il ne réfléchissait pas à ce sujet, il se contentait d’agir et de suivre. La salle commune semblait presque régie par ce frêle blondinet qui se donnait des allures aristocratiques. Et à dire vrai, ce n’était pas tant lui que l’on suivait et que l’on craignait mais plutôt la famille, la fortune et les relations des Malefoy. Malgré tout, Drago n’était pas un mauvais bougre. Il était tout simplement un serpentard, comme chacun d’eux.

Alors qu’il était fraîchement installé, son meilleur ami le regarda avec un éternel petit air stupide et le garçon lui rendit le même regard. Tous deux somnolaient tranquillement pendant le monologue de Drago, lorsque Pansy et sa voix suraiguë félicitèrent bruyamment son cher petit ami, ce qui les fit sursauter. Exténué, il se leva alors et prit congé des autres, se dirigeant vers son dortoir ; car il préférait être seul plutôt que d’écouter sans arrêt Malefoy leur débiter son discours sur la supériorité de sa famille et de son sang.

À vrai dire, plus le temps passait, moins il supportait les éternelles glorifications de Malefoy, qui les prenait — notamment Goyle et lui — pour ses gardes du corps, voire ses chiens de garde. Ce qu’ils avaient été pendant plusieurs années et continuaient malgré tout à être. Cependant, il n’était pas aussi stupide que les gens le pensaient — à première vue —, même si pour le moment, il restait dans le sillage de Drago. Il savait bien que cela ne durerait pas. Après tout, il provenait lui aussi d’une famille de sangs-purs et il ne voyait pas en quoi la famille Malefoy devait être supérieure à la sienne. Il avait essayé d’en parler à Greg — qui s’avérait être son meilleur ami —, seulement ce dernier semblait être plus stupide que lui.

Une fois dans son dortoir, il s’installa sur son lit et fouilla dans son sac, sortant le petit livre que l’elfe de maison avait fait tomber par terre. Il allait l’ouvrir — plus par curiosité que par réelle envie de lire —, lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de pas dans l’escalier menant à leur dortoir. Il rangea alors précipitamment le petit livre dans l’un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet et s’allongea sur son lit, feignant un profond sommeil.

— Vincent ! s’exclama Goyle. Fais pas semblant de dormir ! Tu ronfles trop fort quand tu dors ! Drago, Pansy et les autres sont déjà partis dîner. On y va ?

Crabbe se releva péniblement — Greg avait prononcé un mot magique, sans ça il aurait feint le sommeil jusqu’au bout —, le soupir au bord des lèvres, et se dit que finalement l’autre n’était peut-être pas aussi stupide qu’il le pensait. À moins qu’il ne surestimât largement ses propres capacités.

Ils allèrent donc retrouver les autres dans la grande salle, martyrisant au passage quelques élèves de première et de deuxième années des autres Maisons que la leur, bien entendu.

Comme à son habitude — et ce malgré les pâtisseries qu’il avait ingurgitées peu de temps auparavant —, Crabbe se goinfra comme un troll, et ses yeux ne fixèrent que son assiette de l’entrée jusqu’au dessert. Une fois que la part de flan eu rejoint la fricassée de volaille, le pâté en croute et le jus de citrouille présents dans son estomac, Vincent consentit à jeter un regard autour de lui. Goyle se resservait d’une énième part de flan, Zabini semblait plongé dans une conversation qu’il appréciait peu avec Bulstrode, et Parkinson avait la tête appuyée contre l’épaule de Malefoy, qui lui racontait visiblement quelque chose de drôle, vu le regard que Pansy jetait à la table des gryffondor.

Crabbe s’attarda sur le couple et secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Depuis toutes ces années qu’ils se tournaient autour, ou du moins que Pansy tournait sans aucune subtilité autour de Malefoy, il n’y avait que depuis la rentrée — soit environ trois mois —, qu’ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Tout en gardant sa cuillère dans la bouche, Vincent continuait à promener son regard un peu partout aux alentours, observant les attitudes des autres élèves. Plongeant dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par Gregory qui lui donna un coup de coude signifiant comme quoi ils quittaient tous la grande salle. Vincent se leva et les rejoignit sans mot dire. Ils retournèrent donc à leur salle commune, Goyle et lui-même encadrant Malefoy et Parkinson comme s’ils étaient leur garde rapprochée.

La soirée se déroula sans le moindre incident et ils eurent une conversation fort mouvementée au sujet du Mage Noir, où seuls parlaient Zabini et Malefoy, quelques fois interrompus par la voie caquetante de Parkinson.

Néanmoins, comme ils avaient cours le lendemain, ils allèrent se coucher tôt, abandonnant Milicent et Pansy à l’entrée du dortoir des filles.

Crabbe souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à ses compagnons de dortoir et s’engouffra dans la douce chaleur de son lit, enfin isolé des autres. Il avait le sommeil rapide et comme à l’accoutumée, dès que sa tête frôla l’oreiller, des ronflements dignes d’un géant résonnèrent dans tout le dortoir.

La nuit fut paisible pour Vincent — moins pour ses compagnons de chambrée —, et ce fut avec une sourde colère au corps qu’une sonnerie de réveil le sortit de son repos le lendemain, de bonne heure. Cependant, une chose rehaussa sa sombre humeur. Leur premier cours de la journée était celui de Potions et leur directeur de Maison, le professeur Severus Rogue, prenait un malin plaisir à torturer psychologiquement les élèves de Gryffondor qui partageaient la salle avec eux, et ce sous les yeux de ses propres élèves qu’il favorisait sans la moindre gêne.

Ce fut ainsi que débarquèrent en cours de Potions plusieurs serpentard de sixième année arborant de grands sourires aux lèvres, tandis qu’en face d’eux se trouvaient plusieurs gryffondor de sixième année aussi, mais tirant de vilaines grimaces, voire des tremblements et des mines pâles à la pensée de tous les points qu’ils allaient perdre injustement.

Là encore, Vincent ne savait que dire au sujet de son mépris à l’égard des Gryffondor. Il devait reconnaître en toute honnêteté qu’il n’avait absolument rien contre eux et qu’il suivait simplement le mouvement. Cependant, il était certain de ne pas être le seul à suivre Malefoy comme un mouton — et cette idée lui suffisait à se sentir indépendant.

Après le cours — qui soit dit en passant fut mouvementé —, il suivit Drago, Pansy et les autres en direction de leur cours de Sortilèges. Malheureusement pour lui, tout ce qui nécessitait l’utilisation d’une baguette magique n’était pas vraiment son fort et, complètement désespéré par les résultats de Crabbe, le professeur Flitwick le congédia aimablement de son cours avec un devoir supplémentaire ; simplement dans le but d’obtenir que cet élève de sixième année puisse au moins posséder le niveau de la deuxième.

Vincent quitta sans mécontentement la pièce où il se ridiculisait de façon systématique et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa salle commune.

Arrivé à destination, il grimpa dans son dortoir et s’isola en tirant les rideaux de son lit, dans lequel il s’installa confortablement. Puis il sortit le petit livre qui l’intriguait du tiroir de sa table de chevet et l’observa durant quelques secondes avant de l’ouvrir à la première page.

Ce qui avait piqué sa curiosité était le fait qu’un elfe de maison se balade dans l’école avec un livre à la main. Et de plus, un ouvrage qui avait été emprunté dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, comme l’indiquait son étiquette. Ce joli petit livre rouge à la couverture reliée en cuir était donc susceptible de contenir des propos se rapportant à la magie noire. Le garçon eu une expression très _Serpentard_ qui se peignit sur son visage, lui dessinant un sourire sadique digne d’un Malefoy voire d’un Rogue.

Une fois ouvert, il lut le titre, inscrit à l’intérieur du livre qui s’intitulait donc _Métamorphoses Interdites (car impliquant une forte quantité de magie noire)_. Crabbe se demanda alors ce qu’il faisait avec un tel livre entre les mains. Hésitant un instant à poursuivre sa lecture — à laquelle il n’allait certainement pas comprendre grand chose pour que que ce soit trop technique —, sa curiosité finit pourtant par l’emporter, car il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire un elfe de maison avec un tel objet. Il doutait même qu’une telle créature sache lire.

Et si jamais l’elfe avait pour mission de transmettre le livre à un professeur ? Et s’il le dénonçait au professeur en question ? Vincent fut brièvement pris d’une légère panique avant de se calmer et de se dire que si cela avait été urgent, il y a bien longtemps qu’un quelconque professeur serait venu le trouver.

Il ouvrit donc le petit livre, et commença tranquillement à le feuilleter. Certaines métamorphoses étaient tout bonnement effrayantes, et il esquissait d’horribles grimaces avant de tourner la page avec dégoût. Quelques images agrémentaient allègrement le petit livre à chaque métamorphose. On trouvait ici comment métamorphoser quelqu’un en vampire, en spectre, ou encore en scroutt à pétard.

Tout en continuant à feuilleter le livre, ne s’attardant sur les images que pour repérer de quelles créatures il s’agissait, Vincent tomba sur une page ou l’on voyait le dessin de ce qui ressemblait à un elfe de maison. En dévorant des yeux les pages concernées, il s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait bien là d’une pratique de magie noire transformant un être humain en elfe de maison. Son cerveau fit plutôt rapidement le lien entre l’elfe de maison et la page de ce livre qui concernait les êtres de son espèce, et il fut scandalisé.

Mais, et si ce n’était qu’une simple coïncidence ? Et si le professeur Rogue désirait simplement approfondir ses connaissances sur les vampires — ou n’importe quel professeur —, et qu’ils avaient donné l’ordre à l’elfe d’aller leur procurer cet ouvrage ? Crabbe décida qu’il irait voir la créature, et qu’il la questionnerait plus amplement sur le sujet, pour déterminer si oui ou non ce dernier avait subi une métamorphose.

L’heure ayant continué à tourner, le cours de Sortilèges devait être en train de s’achever, et Vincent — pensif — décida d’aller devant la salle de Sortilèges pour rejoindre son groupe d’amis.

Le livre trotta dans un petit coin de sa tête toute la journée, et ses camarades se demandaient où il l’avait, sa tête, car il se montrait bien plus maladroit que de coutume.

Le jeune sorcier vit la fin de la journée arriver avec un grand soulagement.

Durant la soirée, il prétexta qu’il devait faire son devoir supplémentaire pour Flitwick et s’isola encore avec le livre, en déchiffrant plus en détail les pages concernant les métamorphoses des elfes de maison. Lorsqu’il referma l’ouvrage, il se dit que dès le réveil, il irait voir l’elfe en question — à supposer qu’il puisse le reconnaître —, pour l’interroger plus longuement. Puis il s’endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un professeur qu’ils n’appréciaient pas spécialement. De plus, Vincent s’y montrait tout aussi malhabile que dans les autres matières nécessitant l’usage d’une baguette magique.

Il fut tout de même soulagé de constater qu’il avait son après-midi de libre, et qu’il pourrait donc enfin se débrouiller pour consacrer son temps à l’elfe de maison, en prétextant qu’il n’avait toujours pas terminé ses devoirs supplémentaires — qu’il accumulait.

Dès le début de l’après-midi, Vincent appliqua son plan. Il s’exila dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes, simplement pour être capable de la retrouver au cas où ses amis le questionneraient à ce propos, car tous savaient bien qu’il n’avait que très rarement — pour ne pas dire jamais — mis les pieds dans cette pièce. Cependant, il en ressortit prestement, une fois qu’il eu retenu le principal de ce que contenait la pièce.

Il chercha de nouveau les cuisines de l’école — où l’elfe devait se trouver —, et ou au moins il pourrait dénicher d’autres créatures de son espèce qui le renseigneraient sur l’endroit où il pouvait localiser cet être misérable.

Après une heure passée à arpenter désespérément les couloirs du château sans trouver le moindre signe le mettant sur la voie des cuisines, Crabbe — qui en plus de ses nombreux défauts, avait un très mauvais sens de l’orientation —, décida de faire appel aux tableaux qu’il croisait sur sa route.

Et pendant qu’il suivait une gentille petite fée provenant d’un joli tableau coloré, Vincent s’apitoya sur sa personne qui — il le savait bien —, n’était pas un modèle d’intelligence et de beaucoup d’autres qualités s’y apparentant. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas que des défauts, loin s’en fallait ! Il possédait tout de même des qualités qui n’étaient pas des moindres. Certes, il n’était pas un modèle de beauté, de connaissance et d’ingéniosité, mais il était tout de même un ami loyal, un sorcier doté d’un certain courage, et ces deux qualités — très Gryffondor — lui appartenaient malgré le fait qu’il soit un véritable Serpentard. Il était presque certain que le choixpeau avait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de l’envoyer chez les vert et argent. Et il l’avait sans doute fait grâce à son passé familial et à ses idées concernant les sangs-purs et la hiérarchisation des sorciers, qui était tout à fait dans la lignée de ce qu’aurait instauré Salazar Serpentard s’il n’avait pas été entouré d’incapables. Mais pour en revenir à ses qualités, il était aussi quelqu’un de très fort physiquement — un vrai gorille —, ce qui pouvait être une grande qualité dans certaines situations, et il était très patient. Il possédait certainement d’autres mérites, mais qui étaient sans doute d’importance secondaire.

Tandis qu’il était perdu dans ses réflexions, la gentille petite fée qui avait daigné l’accompagner jusqu’au tableau menant aux cuisines était parvenue à destination. Crabbe s’arrêta alors devant ledit tableau et pensa à remercier la petite fée, qui était restée sous ses yeux, papillonnant comme dans l’attente de quelque chose. Cette dernière retourna donc dans son tableau, en virevoltant parmi les portraits plutôt calmes qui ornaient cet étage.

Vincent se positionna donc face au tableau, se souvenant qu’il lui fallait chatouiller un fruit de la coupe pour avoir accès aux cuisines. Il commença par chatouiller une orange, sans succès. Puis il fit de même avec une pomme, sans plus de résultats. Pour finir il chatouilla enfin la poire et le tableau pivota, l’autorisant à s’engouffrer dans les cuisines de l’école.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Vincent jeta un coup d’œil aux elfes présents, et remarqua qu’il y en avait au moins une bonne vingtaine. Il soupira, en se disant qu’il allait avoir du mal à retrouver la créature qui avait perdu le livre qu’il avait glissé dans son sac. Il attrapa le premier elfe de maison qui passa sous le nez, et la créature le regarda avec d’énormes yeux apeurés. Crabbe fit comme si de rien n’était, et laissa échapper de ses lèvres — avec une voix ferme et autoritaire —, les mots qu’il avait rassemblés à l’avance en prévision de la situation.

— Parle ! Sans attendre ! le singea-t-il.

Puis il secoua brusquement la tête — quel idiot il faisait —, ce n’était pas à cette phrase-ci qu’il pensait ; celle-ci était réservée aux méfaits que Goyle et lui commettaient de temps à autres. Il reprit.

— Dis-moi, elfe de maison, où se trouve celui de ton espèce qui porte des chaussettes différentes à chaque pied, ainsi qu’un vieux pull en laine multicolore ?

Vincent avait mis un temps fou à se remémorer l’accoutrement de la créature, et il espérait être certain de son coup, sinon il risquait de la chercher durant de longues années dans l’immensité du château.

— Loony ne sait pas Monsieur… répondit l’elfe en tremblant. Mais Loony voit bien qui Monsieur cherche… Monsieur cherche Dobby…

— Et où est-il possible de trouver cet elfe ?

Cette phrase aussi il l’avait prévue à l’avance. Car Vincent avait un problème avec les mots. Ils ne lui venaient malheureusement pas facilement à la bouche.

Une elfe de maison s’approcha alors de lui en tortillant son tablier de ses petites mains malhabiles.

— Winky sait où se trouve Dobby ! cria-t-elle d’une petite voix suraiguë.

Crabbe relâcha donc Loony et se tourna vers Winky.

— Où ?

Réponse claire et simple, comme il savait si bien le faire. En ça, il était doué.

— Dobby nettoie tous les jours les dortoirs des élèves de Gryffondor ! s’écria Winky en se dandinant sur ses petits pieds.

— Et où. Je peux. Le trouver. En tant. Qu’élève. De Serpentard ? demanda Crabbe, déjà exténué par la conversation et avec un air méchant imprimé sur sa face de brute.

Winky baissa les yeux et répondit d’une toute petite voix à l’élève effrayant qui se trouvait face à elle.

— Dobby s’occupe du linge sale en fin de journée…

— Et c’est où le linge sale ? demanda Vincent après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Winky va emmener Monsieur là où il peut trouver Dobby…

Et c’est ainsi que Vincent Crabbe, élève de Serpentard et grande brute à ses heures perdues — il en avait beaucoup — suivit docilement une petite elfe de maison à travers des passages du château qui lui étaient jusqu’alors inconnus — ou tout simplement qu’il ne remit pas dans leur contexte.

— Dobby sera à l’intérieur de cette pièce dans quelques heures Monsieur… répondit l’elfe — fière d’elle — avant de s’enfuir en sautillant, délaissant Crabbe au milieu d’un couloir qu’il ne connaissait même pas, et dans une partie de l’école à laquelle il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu accès un jour.

Il s’installa à même le sol dans le couloir très étroit, face à la porte de la laverie, là où se trouvait une petite fenêtre qui éclairait faiblement le couloir. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, de l’encre et son livre de Sortilèges. Il en avait facilement pour deux heures d’attente, alors autant les occuper à faire son devoir supplémentaire pour le professeur Flitwick, car c’était tout de même officiellement dans ce but qu’il s’était exilé de la compagnie que lui offraient Malefoy et sa bande. Et puis ce devoir, il devait tout de même le rendre la semaine suivante, et ce n’était certainement pas en cherchant un maudit elfe de maison que ce dernier allait se faire tout seul.

Un peu plus de trois heures défilèrent pour Vincent — assis dans l’étroit couloir —, et il les avait occupées à écrire tant bien que mal deux rouleaux et demi de parchemin sur les sortilèges d’accélération. Et il n’en était pas peu fier. Cependant, tandis qu’il achevait de gratter avec fébrilité, il constata que le soleil disparaissait dans le ciel, et que le fameux Dobby devait déjà être occupé à trier, ou encore à laver le linge sale des élèves.

Il se releva donc et frappa à la porte de la laverie, sans obtenir de quelconque réponse. Il entrouvrit alors légèrement la porte, puis se glissa à l’intérieur. Là encore, une bonne trentaine d’elfes de maison étaient occupés à trier, laver, rincer, sécher, plier et ranger le linge. Et le tout en poussant la chansonnette — c’était ridicule, à l’image des créatures. Crabbe ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite, en contemplant la scène de ses grands yeux ahuris. Il se reprit tout de même au bout de quelques instants, et marcha tranquillement vers la créature la plus proche de lui, à laquelle il s’adressa par une phrase qu’il avait déjà prévue à l’avance.

— Où est Dobby ?

L’elfe leva la tête vers Crabbe et interrompit son activité de triage. Puis il pointa son petit index sur un elfe coiffé de chaussettes, qui pliait des vêtements secs à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Sans même penser à remercier la créature, Vincent se dirigea vers Dobby, qui en voyant le garçon — qu’il reconnut comme étant celui qui lui avait demandé de l’accompagner aux cuisines —, cessa son activité et fixa le jeune sorcier qui avançait vers lui. Ce dernier regarda le petit être dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, puis la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et parla.

— Tu es Dobby, hein ? Il faut qu’on parle de ce livre que tu as laissé tomber par terre devant moi.

Dobby poussa comme un petit soupir de soulagement et fit un petit signe à l’adolescent, avant de sortir de la pièce par une petite porte cachée qui donnait sur un minuscule balcon avec vue sur le lac et sur la Forêt interdite. Crabbe sortit à sa suite, tant bien que mal, et referma difficilement la petite porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna vers la créature qui le regardait de ses grands yeux globuleux, et chercha par où commencer. Il décida, comme à son habitude, de ne pas faire le tour du pot et d’en venir directement à ce qu’il voulait savoir.

— Eh. Bien… commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots et en essayant de formuler une phrase correcte. J’ai lu le livre que tu es allé chercher — pour je ne sais quelle raison — dans la réserve, et j’y ai trouvé quelque chose sur les métamorphoses d’humains en elfes de maison. Est-ce que tu es un être humain que quelqu’un aurait transformé en elfe de maison ?

Droit au but, sans finesse. Il avait un peu enjolivé la réalité : il n’avait lu que trois pages du livre, point trop n’en fallait.

Dobby fixa Crabbe avec encore plus d’intensité et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Cependant, il ne répondit pas au garçon, qui resta figé dans une expression d’attente pendant quelques minutes, avant de comprendre qu’il n’obtiendrait sans doute aucune réponse de la part de la créature.

— Euh… tu vas me répondre ? demanda Crabbe perplexe.

— Dobby ne peut pas vous répondre Monsieur… dit l’elfe en le regardant avec d’énormes yeux suppliants.

Vincent regarda Dobby avec étonnement. Il pensa que cette bestiole était vraiment très étrange, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui parler du livre et de son implication sur sa petite personne. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l’elfe pour constater qu’il le fixait encore de ses grands yeux suppliants et brillants d’une lueur qu’il n’identifiait pas.

— Quoi ? balbutia-t-il en direction de Dobby.

L’elfe de maison poursuivit son observation de Vincent, le détaillant de ses yeux pénétrants, et Crabbe eut l’impression que les iris globuleux s’agrandissaient de plus en plus.

— Il y a un problème ? grommela-t-il en s’écartant — autant que possible, ce qui n’était pas chose aisée sur ce minuscule balcon — de l’étrange créature.

Les yeux vitreux s’agrandirent encore — c’était possible —, et Vincent eut sincèrement l’impression qu’il y avait strangulot sous roche dans cette fichue histoire de livre.

— Il y a comme un sort qui t’empêche de parler de ce qui concerne le livre ? demanda-t-il sans même comprendre correctement le sens de sa propre phrase.

Parfois, il avait des éclairs de génie, mais il ne savait pas du tout d’où ça sortait.

Dobby hocha lentement la tête, en gardant ses grands yeux fixés sur ceux de Crabbe, qui pensait donc tenir la solution du problème.

— Je dois donc en conclure que tu es un pauvre sorcier que l’on a métamorphosé en elfe de maison, un scroutt à pétard n’aurait pas ton comportement. Quelqu’un peut-il te rendre ta forme humaine par un rituel ou quelque chose dans le même esprit ?

D’un seul coup, il en devenait loquace. Il se sentait presque aussi malin que l’autre irritante gryffondor qui savait toujours tout — Granger.

— Dobby pense que Dumbledore est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard est jamais eut… Ça oui ! Un grand sorcier, ce Monsieur Dumbledore !

— Euh… tu suggères donc qu’il faut que j’aille expliquer tout ça au directeur Dumbledore ?

Dobby hocha lentement la tête en esquissant une grimace qui devait être comme un sourire pour les créatures de son espèce — c’était vilain.

— Bien. Alors sors-nous d’ici et allons tout de suite voir Dumbledore.

Crabbe ne portait pas particulièrement le vieux fou dans son cœur — il ne défendait pas tellement la cause des sangs-purs —, mais il savait qu’il était l’un des plus grands sorciers de leur ère.

Vincent suivit donc Dobby dans les dédales de l’école — que ce dernier semblait connaître à la perfection —, sans doute pour s’y être promené des centaines, voire des milliers de fois, essayant de ne pas être vu des professeurs ni des élèves lorsqu’il avait du travail à des heures où la plupart des personnes vivant dans le château se promenaient ; et œuvrant parfois la nuit, pour avoir accès aux pièces éternellement occupées durant la journée.

Tandis qu’il suivait docilement la créature, chose qu’il avait la sensation de faire un peu trop souvent, Crabbe se mit à penser à ce qu’ils s’étaient échangé ces dernières minutes, et il se félicita concernant la nette amélioration de son art du discours ; son père serait fier. En effet, il avait réussi à s’exprimer correctement, et sans chercher trop longtemps ses mots. Il était certainement emballé par son enquête : pour une fois qu’il lui arrivait quelque chose d’extraordinaire ! Ce n’était peut-être pas grand chose pour la fine équipe de Gryffondor — qui trouvait toujours moyen de se fourrer dans le pire des pétrins —, ni aux vues de la courte discussion qu’ils avaient eue — pour ceux qui parlent toujours correctement —, mais Vincent était vraiment fier de lui et de son exploit.

Il en était tout à s’extasier sur ses progrès, lorsqu’il sentit qu’une petite main tirait sur le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Il baissa les yeux pour constater que Dobby l’agrippait, et les releva ensuite pour constater qu’il était devant l’entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Il vit alors la professeure Chourave quitter les lieux, et cette dernière le regarda d’un air étonné.

— Que faites vous ici Crabbe ? demanda-t-elle, armée de sa moue habituelle, comme s’il prévoyait un mauvais coup.

— Je… suis venu. Pour parler d’urgence au… directeur… Dumbledore, lui répondit ce dernier en cherchant ses mots.

— Et ce serait vraiment très important ? insista la professeure, intriguée.

— Oui… très… très important, professeure, lui répondit Vincent, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Cela sembla suffisant à la professeure, puisqu’elle prononça de nouveau le mot de passe, permettant à Crabbe et à Dobby de pénétrer dans une petite pièce avoisinant le bureau d’Albus Dumbledore.

Vincent entrouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur et y entra avec un air un peu bête collé sur le visage. Dumbledore était occupé à rajouter un mince filet argenté dans sa pensine. Une fois qu’il l’eut rangée dans une armoire, il tourna son regard pétillant vers eux, et il esquissa même un petit sourire.

— Que puis-je faire de si important pour un de mes élève flanqué d’un elfe de maison à ses trousses ?

Ne sachant que dire, et jugeant que Dumbledore était bien plus intelligent que lui, Vincent sortit de son sac le petit livre pêché dans la réserve par Dobby, et l’ouvrit à la page concernant les métamorphoses d’humains en elfes de maison. Puis il posa l’ouvrage grand ouvert sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l’attrapa et en lu les premières lignes, avant de regarder Dobby d’un air très grave.

— Vincent Crabbe, ayez l’obligeance de quitter cette pièce. Vous retrouverez votre ami plus tard dans la semaine. J’offre cinquante points à Serpentard pour vous remercier de votre clairvoyance.

L’adolescent fit donc ce qui lui était demandé, et il quitta la pièce sans plus un mot. Il s’en retourna dans sa salle commune, fier d’avoir gagné tant de points pour sa maison — peut-être que ce serait de son fait, s’ils gagnaient la coupe cette année —, et pensant qu’il était fort dommage qu’il doive se taire à propos de toute cette histoire ; personne ne lui avait intimé cet ordre, mais la mine sérieuse de Dumbledore l’incitait à se taire. Arrivé dans sa salle commune, il s’installa donc tranquillement au milieu de son groupe d’amis, et il écouta de nouveau Malefoy qui leur expliquait quelque chose d’extrêmement important sur la — meilleure — qualité de l’enseignement prodigué à Durmstrang par rapport à celui de Poudlard.

Une semaine se déroula ainsi, sans que Vincent n’ait de nouvelles de l’elfe de maison. Jusqu’à ce fameux après-midi — très exactement une semaine plus tard, donc —, où il fut interrompu dans sa marche — alors qu’il traversait un couloir tel un vainqueur — par un Poufsouffle qui semblait être à peu près de la même année que lui. Crabbe ne le connaissait pas ; pourtant, persécuter les jaune et noir était une véritable marotte. Le jeune sorcier avait des cheveux châtain clair qui lui retombaient sur ses grands yeux vitreux et brillants. Son nez était long et il avait des oreilles légèrement plus grandes que la norme ; sa peau était très bronzée. Il était presque aussi grand que lui, mais très mince — contrairement à Vincent qui était plutôt rondouillard.

— T’es qui ? J’te connais pas ! demanda-t-il à son camarade, avec le manque de tact qui le caractérisait bien.

— Je suis Dobby ! répondit le garçon avec un petit sourire ravissant, et une voix toujours légèrement plus aiguë que la normale, marque irréfutable de sa précédente métamorphose. Je voulais te remercier de m’avoir aidé à redevenir humain. C’est très gentil de ta part. Je…

— Dobby ! hurla quelqu’un à l’autre bout du couloir.

C’était Hermione Granger, suivie de près par Harry Potter et par Ronald Weasley : la bande de Gryffondor complètement nazes quasi au complet.

— Dobby ! l’apostropha de nouveau Hermione en attrapant le garçon par le bras. Cette mauvaise graine ne t’ennuyait pas, j’espère ? poursuivit-elle en lançant un petit regard noir à l’attention de Crabbe, qui le lui rendit bien.

— Bien sûr que non… répliqua tranquillement Dobby en regardant successivement Harry, Ron et Hermione, tandis que Vincent prenait discrètement la fuite, ne voulant pas avoir affaire à ce type de fréquentation — qui trouverait inévitablement le moyen de lui attirer des ennuis —, et souhaitant profiter de sa solitude. Il rattrapa alors le groupe de Serpentard de son année, et continua à les suivre calmement, sans plus penser à Dobby le poufsouffle et à ses amis gryffondors.

Le lendemain, Crabbe suivit tranquillement le cours de Botanique qu’il avait en commun avec les serdaigles, et en rejoignant la grande salle en compagnie de Goyle, il tomba nez à nez avec Dobby, accompagné de Potter et de ses amis, ainsi que de deux autres poufsouffles qui lui étaient familiers — il avait déjà dû les importuner plus d’une fois. Ignorant délibérément le petit signe sympathique que l’ancien elfe de maison lui adressa, il poursuivit son chemin vers la grande salle dans le but de s’empiffrer.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, durant lesquelles Dobby et Crabbe se croisèrent à peine, et quand cela arrivait, Vincent faisait comme s’il n’avait pas vu le jeune sorcier et vaquait à ses occupations souvent d’une grande inutilité. Il souhaitait simplement dissuader le poufsouffle de venir lui parler. Pourtant, Vincent n’avait absolument rien contre Dobby. Le seul problème qu’il avait était que le garçon semblait un peu trop proche — à son goût — du Survivant et de sa fine équipe. Alors si on — les serpentards, surtout — le voyait parler à Dobby, cela ne plairait certainement pas, et Vincent se retrouverait donc avec ses amis sur le dos.

Malheureusement pour lui, il vint une de ses journées où, après avoir raté d’une façon inimaginable un de ses sorts en cours de Métamorphoses, la professeure McGonagall le mit à la porte avec un énième devoir supplémentaire. Vincent s’exila donc dans une salle de classe vide — inconnue au bataillon, il semblait qu’elle était apparue pendant la nuit —, et entreprit de faire son devoir supplémentaire dans le calme. Ces derniers étaient devenus sa grande spécialité. En effet, à force d’en recevoir, il avait rôdé sa technique et il savait donc que les épreuves de ses examens à l’écrit se dérouleraient sans le moindre problème. Parfois il commençait même à faire un devoir supplémentaire, car il devinait sans peine qu’il en aurait un sur tel thème au cours suivant. C’était d’ailleurs souvent le cas dans les cours de Sortilèges.

C’est alors que la porte s’ouvrit sur un jeune sorcier qui la verrouilla une fois entré, et qui se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la table vide qui se trouvait face à Vincent. Il s’y installa et sortit lui aussi un livre et des rouleaux de parchemin. Puis il leva la tête vers Crabbe et lui sourit. Il s’agissait — bien évidemment — de Dobby.

— Salut ! Je t’ai vu entrer dans cette salle vide, alors je me suis dit que j’allais venir y faire un tour moi aussi. J’ai pas mal de retard à rattraper !

— Je travaille ! grommela Vincent en triturant sa plume.

— C’est génial ! Je savais que tu étais un élève sérieux ! Je t’ai souvent vu travailler ! Ron se moque sans arrêt de toi — et il n’est pas le seul —, c’est dommage. En fait, toutes les maisons se moquent des serpentards et de votre drôle d’attitude, d’après ce que j’ai pu constater. Mais je prends toujours ta défense, étant donné que tu m’as sauvé et que tu es si gentil avec moi.

Crabbe contempla son camarade avec de grand yeux. Jamais quelqu’un d’autre que Malefoy ne lui avait parlé aussi longtemps, et encore, Drago ne s’adressait généralement pas à lui en particulier. Il se sentait un peu fier, mais ne savait pas vraiment que répondre au garçon. Que pouvait-il dire pour entretenir la conversation ?

— Euh… tu t’appelles vraiment Dobby ? fut la seule chose qu’il parvint à demander au jeune homme, après de longues secondes de réflexion.

Dobby rigola — d’un petit rire clair et très joyeux —, et il hoqueta tellement il riait, puis il reprit son air sérieux et répondit à un Vincent désormais vexé — qu’avait-il dit de stupide ?

— Non ! Dobby est simplement le surnom que les autres ont gardé pour moi. En vrai, je m’appelle Dorian Hagerby. Donc le diminutif, c’est Dobby — pour les intimes ! Mais tu peux aussi m’appeler Dorian, si Dobby te dérange.

Décidément se dit Vincent, Dorian parlait beaucoup : il avait assez de conversation pour deux.

— Dorian c’est bien… euh… et tu vas me dire pourquoi est-ce qu’on t’as transformé en elfe de maison ? demanda Crabbe, tout de même curieux de connaître le pourquoi de l’histoire.

— Naturellement, je te dois bien ça… murmura Dobby en s’installant confortablement dans sa chaise. Il y a plusieurs années, juste avant que Tu-sais-qui ne disparaisse, mes parents, qui étaient des membres actifs de la résistance opposée à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom furent attaqués un soir, peu avant la chute du Lord, et ils furent assassinés par des Mangemorts.

Vincent déglutit. Ses parents étaient peut-être mêlés au meurtre de ceux du poufsouffle. Dorian reprit.

— Lucius Malefoy était à leur tête, et il m’a pris avec lui au lieu de me tuer aussi. Mais je peux t’assurer qu’il ne l’a pas fait par charité ! Dès que j’ai atteint l’âge de huit ans, il a procédé au rituel qui m’a transformé en elfe de maison, me condamnant par la même occasion à me comporter comme tel.

— Mais… balbutia Vincent. Cela signifie que Drago sait que tu es un être humain que l’on a transformé en elfe de maison !

— Effectivement… ton cher ami Drago Malefoy n’a jamais arrêté de me martyriser en tant qu’enfant et en tant qu’elfe. Je t’avoue que je ne le porte pas du tout dans mon cœur.

Vincent fronça les sourcils mais se tut. Il avait désormais une raison de plus pour attendre patiemment — le moment venu — de contester l’autorité de son camarade de dortoir — et pas vraiment un ami, comme semblait le croire Dobby, qui poursuivit son histoire.

— J’ai donc servi les Malefoy jusqu’à ce que Harry Potter — un si grand sorcier — me libère de leurs griffes il y a quelques années. C’est pour cette raison que je lui dois tant. Ensuite, Hermione Granger a veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien lorsque j’ai commencé à travailler à Poudlard. C’est pour cette raison aussi que je suis reconnaissant envers elle. Et c’est pour ça que ce sont mes amis — je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas trop et que c’est réciproque.

Dorian fit une pause, le temps de laisser échapper un petit soupir déçu. Crabbe se demanda pourquoi il semblait subitement si dépité.

— Et donc, termina le poufsouffle, j’ai fini par trouver le courage d’utiliser mes pouvoirs d’elfe de maison pour pénétrer discrètement pendant la nuit dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. J’ai donc emprunté le livre qui me semblait le plus approprié, et quand tu m’as trouvé avec lui dans le couloir, je courais voir Harry et Hermione, qui — j’en étais sûr et certain — allaient m’aider à redevenir humain. Et c’est là que tu es intervenu. Tu connais la suite.

Vincent hocha la tête et regarda Dobby dans les yeux.

— Ils savent que c’est moi qui t’ai aidé ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

— Naturellement ! s’exclama le jeune sorcier avec un sourire. Mais ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à me croire ! Ils pensent que c’est un drôle de hasard qui a mené à ça. Bon, mais, et tes devoirs, c’est quoi ? rebondit immédiatement Dorian.

— Euh… c’est un devoir supplémentaire de Métamorphoses, mais t’inquiètes pas, je suis très fort en devoirs supplémentaires ! dit Vincent, en souriant lui aussi. Et toi… c’est quoi ?

— Eh bien, comme j’ai des années à rattraper, j’ai des tonnes de devoirs supplémentaires à faire aussi ! Tu vas pouvoir m’aider, bien qu’Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ernie et Hannah s’en chargent déjà. Je pense qu’il n’y a jamais assez de personnes pour m’expliquer les choses avec toutes ses années de retard accumulées ! Et puis de cette façon, ça évite que j’embête toujours les mêmes, qui ont aussi leurs devoirs à faire, expliqua Dobby.

— Euh… fit Crabbe, confus. Bah… euh… ouais… si on trouve au moins un après-midi de libre en commun, pourquoi pas.

Ils trouvèrent même plusieurs créneaux. Et après une heure et demie de cours de rattrapage, pendant lesquelles Crabbe enseigna à son nouvel ami des sorts de première et de deuxième année de Sortilèges — qu’il avait fini par maîtriser tout de même à force d’entraînement —, ils se séparèrent enfin, et Dobby donna rendez-vous à Vincent trois jours plus tard au même endroit ; que Vincent fit tous les efforts du monde pour mémoriser en partant, chose vaine dans un château magique.

Crabbe reprit ensuite son petit train de vie habituel, intercalant discrètement les cours particuliers qu’il donnait à Dorian — quelle drôle d’idée il avait de solliciter un élève aussi mauvais que lui ? —, et reprenant la place de la brute imbécile auprès de ceux qui avaient été pendant des années ses seuls amis et ses seules fréquentations.

Après deux mois passés à cacher habilement ses activités de professeur particulier — dont il était pourtant bêtement fier — à ceux qui avaient tout partagé de sa vie, Vincent se posa tout de même des questions. Ces camarades qu’il prenait pour des amis, en étaient-ils vraiment ? Plus le temps passait, et moins il y croyait. En effet, pas un n’avait cherché ne serait-ce qu’une fois à l’accompagner lors de ses _excursions_ à la bibliothèque — qui n’en étaient pas —, et aucun ne lui demandait ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’il n’était pas avec eux ; rien que cette sombre affaire de bibliothèque, ils auraient dû se montrer étonnés. Même Goyle, censé être son meilleur ami, lui donnait l’impression d’en avoir cure. Tous ne portaient réellement d’intérêt qu’à leur petite personne — comme lui auparavant —, et ils ne se souciaient aucunement les uns des autres. Dans le fond, c’était avantageux pour Crabbe, qui pouvait donc prétexter une excuse quelconque — voire invraisemblable — pour s’éclipser.

Donner des cours particulier à Dorian le mettait de très bonne humeur. Il se sentait utile et intelligent. Non pas que le jeune sorcier soit stupide — loin de là —, mais il sentait qu’il lui apprenait quelque magie, qu’il l’aidait, et il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir s’exprimer librement tout en étant écouté — ce qui ne risquait pas d’arriver avec ses amis Serpentard. Il reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui, et ne se qualifiait plus d’imbécile à tout va. Le rôle d’idiot et de brute lui avait été attribué depuis toujours par Malefoy, ses parents et ses _amis_. Aucun d’entre eux ne s’était soucié du potentiel intellectuel de Vincent, et ils l’avaient toujours conforté dans l’idée qu’il valait mieux être grand, fort, stupide et collés aux basques de Malefoy junior, tout comme son père l’était avec Malefoy senior.

Néanmoins, ces quelques heures par semaine qu’il passait avec Dobby l’aidaient à prendre conscience du fait que lui aussi pouvait prendre des décisions, et que lui aussi pouvait être intelligent et doué pour énormément de choses. Il fallait simplement qu’il fasse travailler sa cervelle trop longtemps endormie. Et le soutien du Poufsouffle lui était très précieux. Car si Vincent épaulait Dorian, ce dernier le lui rendait très bien. Les deux sorciers se secondaient à merveille, et ils s’entendaient très bien. Crabbe commençait même à penser que finalement, si meilleur ami — ou tout simplement ami — il avait, ce ne pouvait être que Dobby. Ils partageaient de plus en plus de choses durant leurs après-midi passés ensemble.

Ce soir-là, assis dans la salle commune de sa maison en train d’essayer de lire un livre — que lui avait recommandé Dorian — concernant l’art de se servir convenablement d’une baguette magique, Vincent se posait donc toutes ces questions, et il trouvait aussi beaucoup de réponses à ses interrogations existentielles sur l’amitié et sur la joie que lui apportaient les heures passées en compagnie de son camarade.

Cependant, après de très longues minutes de divagation, Crabbe se dit qu’il fallait qu’il se recentre sur sa lecture, et il s’efforça de vider son esprit de tous parasites tentant de s’y infiltrer. Ce qu’il parvint à faire avec une certaine dextérité. Mais au bout d’une dizaine de minutes de lecture acharnée, Vincent remarqua qu’il y avait un étrange bruit de succion dans la salle commune. Il leva la tête et remarqua trois ou quatre élèves présents qui étaient occupés à travailler encore — tout comme lui —, alors que la plupart étaient déjà partis se coucher. En tournant la tête de l’autre côté, il remarqua qu’il y avait un couple enlacé tendrement sur un canapé, en train de se bécoter — le voilà, le bruit désagréable. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût en remarquant qu’il s’agissait d’un Serpentard de septième année qu’il n’appréciait pas du tout, acoquiné avec une rouquine qui ressemblait à une ogresse.

Vincent essaya de faire comme si de rien n’était, mais c’était absolument impossible. Le bruit des baisers passionnés des amoureux lui pénétrait dans l’hémisphère cérébral droit avec une intensité accrue, et ça lui donnait des pulsions meurtrières. Il quitta donc son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le couple. Arrivé devant eux, il n’hésita qu’une demi-seconde.

— Vous pourriez arrêter de faire tout ce bruit ? Il y a des sorciers qui essaient encore de travailler. En plus, on est pas chez les fouines ici, mais dans une école.

Puis il se retourna, s’apprêtant à rejoindre son fauteuil encore chaud, lorsque la voix du Serpentard honni s’éleva doucement dans la pièce.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as Crabbe ? Un problème ? T’es jaloux parce que ta face de troll n’a personne à embrasser depuis ta tendre naissance ?

Vincent réfléchit rapidement à une réplique, se retourna et la lança avant même que l’autre ne recommence à jouer les sangsues.

— Ma _face de troll_ n’a peut-être personne avec qui échanger sa salive… mais elle — au moins — n’a pas courtisé l’ensemble des filles serpentard de l’école sans obtenir de réponse favorable avant de se rabattre sur une véritable goule — désolé Miss, vous n’êtes pas élève et vous vivez dans le grenier, non ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous méritez mieux !

Et il alla directement dans son dortoir, fier de sa réplique, et satisfait d’avoir eu le dernier mot sans même utiliser ses poings.

Une fois en pyjama et plongé dans l’intimité de son lit à baldaquin, le dortoir rythmé par les ronflements plus ou moins bruyants de ses camarades, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que l’autre imbécile lui avait dit. Certes il n’avait pas de petite amie, mais il n’en avait pas cherché une non plus ! Il ne se plaignait pas de sa solitude. Et puis il n’était même pas seul, il avait un ami.

Crabbe n’était pas beau de toutes façons. Il le savait. Il n’avait pas le physique et les manières d’un Malefoy. Les grassouillets comme lui avec l’intellect d’un gnome n’étaient pas spécialement la proie préférée des jeunes sorcières en mal de solitude. Surtout quand — en plus — ils se montraient brutaux et méchants, image qu’il avait toujours montrée de lui-même aux yeux des autres élèves de l’école. Puis, en cherchant bien dans sa mémoire, aucune fille ne lui avait jamais plu, donc il n’avait rien perdu.

Aucune sorcière ? Ce constat rebondit dans sa tête quelques minutes plus tard. Et y avait-il eu des sorciers qui lui avaient tapé dans l’œil un jour ou l’autre — drôle d’idée qui le frappait à l’instant — ? Vincent chercha au fin fond de sa mémoire et n’y vit pas grand monde. Il avait ressenti — quelques années auparavant —, une affection particulière pour Malefoy, sans doute parce qu’on lui avait fait entrer dans la tête qu’il fallait à tout prix qu’il soit l’ami de Drago, et parce que ce dernier était tout de même plutôt joli et doté d’une certaine forme d’intelligence. Puis il y avait désormais Dorian. Il était charmant à sa manière, et il était gentil avec lui, drôle, intelligent. Crabbe se dit même que tous deux se complétaient parfaitement. Ils n’étaient certes pas les plus beaux, ni probablement les plus intelligents, encore moins les plus drôles ni les plus influents du monde sorcier : et si jamais Dobby l’appréciait un peu plus que la normale, il ne dirait probablement pas non à ça, et l’idée même de jouer les sangsues avec le poufsouffle ne le rebuterait peut-être pas.

Vincent s’endormit donc de son habituel sommeil sans rêves, tout en songeant que Dorian lui retournait beaucoup trop le cerveau, mais que ça lui plaisait.

La matinée du lendemain se déroula comme un ralenti pour le pauvre Crabbe, qui dès le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, mourrait d’envie de se faufiler à la table Poufsouffle pour discuter avec Dobby, sans oser franchir le pas.

En début d’après-midi, Vincent arriva dans la salle de classe vide avec près d’une demi-heure d’avance. Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il se mit à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses pensées qui tournaient sans relâche autour de Dobby. Crabbe était épris, il était obnubilé par son _ami_. Et si ce dernier n’était pas quelqu’un comme lui et ne partageait pas ses intentions ? N’était-ce pas la plus probable des éventualités ? Et ensuite, il faudrait aussi que le jeune sorcier soit amoureux de lui en particulier, alors qu’il n’avait pas grand chose d’attrayant. Disons même qu’il pouvait plus facilement repousser plutôt qu’attirer.

Il se mit donc à réfléchir aux conséquences d’un rejet. Si Dorian le repoussait — ce qu’il ferait quasiment à coup sûr —, il pouvait très bien refuser de rester son ami, au mieux. Au pire, il raconterait cette histoire à toute l’école, et ceci finirait sans doute très rapidement dans les oreilles de son père, qui en ferait de lui une espèce de bouillie pour strangulot. En clair, rien de très réjouissant. Et puis Vincent refusait de perdre l’amitié si précieuse du poufsouffle. C’était hors de question. Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution pour savoir exactement ce que son camarade avait derrière la tête.

Le serpentard fut arrêté dans l’intense confusion de ses pensées par Dobby qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce, avec son doux sourire aux lèvres. Tous deux s’installèrent et commencèrent à travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur, studieusement, et sans trop bavarder ni s’éparpiller pendant près de deux heures. Au bout d’un certain temps, ils décidèrent — d’un commun accord — de faire une pause, et l’ancien elfe de maison sortit de son sac un petit baluchon où il avait enveloppé des pâtisseries qu’il était allé chercher dans les cuisines, se souvenant des préférences de son ami.

— Oh, merci Dorian, c’est trop gentil ! s’exclama Vincent — la bouche pleine, et l’œil brillant de gourmandise — en croquant avidement dans la part de tarte à la carotte que lui tendait Dobby.

— Mais de rien ! Ça me fait plaisir ! répondit ce dernier en attrapant un muffin au chocolat, qu’il croqua avec le même appétit que Crabbe, tout en le couvant de ses grands yeux rieurs.

Vincent savoura les pâtisseries à mesure qu’il les avalait sans la moindre pensée cohérente, puis il fixa soudainement le plafond, attendant que Dorian ait fini de goûter et de siroter son jus de citrouille. Une fois qu’il n’entendit plus de bruit venant de la bouche du garçon, il se perdit un peu plus dans la contemplation du plafond, et murmura tranquillement, comme si de rien n’était.

— Dis, Dorian, est-ce que tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

Crabbe semblait poser la question directement au plafond.

Ledit Dorian regarda intensément Vincent, tandis qu’un étrange sourire venait étirer ses lèvres.

— C’est fort possible… répondit-il dans un souffle.

— Ah ? fit Crabbe, étonné et penaud, voyant déjà la moitié du temps qu’il passait avec Dobby lui échapper.

Il était déjà en train de lister mentalement toutes les jeunes sorcières qu’il pouvait croiser avec son ami, et qu’il s’emploierait à tyranniser consciencieusement jusqu’à ce qu’elles décident de quitter l’école de leur propre chef.

— C’est si surprenant que ça ? demanda Dobby, son doux sourire l’éclairant toujours, et ses grands yeux s’écarquillant comme des assiettes.

— Euh… non… oui… enfin, je… je voulais… dire… de qui es-tu amoureux ? finit par interroger le serpentard, curieux de savoir qui avait obtenu le cœur du sorcier qu’il avait un instant rêvé de conquérir.

— Eh bien… c’est à toi de le deviner ! dit joyeusement Dorian en rougissant.

Une certaine gêne était désormais perceptible entre eux, et ce pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à se retrouver dans cette petite salle de classe.

— Ben… euh… je sais pas moi… grommela Crabbe.

Il n’aimait pas les devinettes, encore moins celle-ci.

C’était affligeant de voir à quel point il perdait vite ses moyens lorsqu’il était décontenancé. Et malheureusement pour lui, il fallait à présent qu’il devine sur qui Dobby avait jeté son dévolu. Il ouvrit donc à nouveau la bouche, et s’exprima en essayant de paraître calme et posé — et pas trop déçu, ni amer.

— C’est… euh… Granger ? questionna-t-il.

Dorian secoua la tête, et fut comme prit d’un irrépressible fou rire, qui fit aussi ricaner Crabbe, même s’il n’était pas d’humeur à se fendre la poire — bien au contraire.

— Euh… continua Vincent, reprenant son sérieux et essayant de ne pas perdre de nouveau contenance. C’est… Abbot, l’autre Poufsouffle avec qui tu traînes ?

— Non… répondit Dobby en plaquant une main contre sa bouche, retenant cette fois son rire, mais n’empêchant pas son visage de devenir de plus en plus rouge.

— Cesse de te moquer de moi ! grogna Crabbe, complètement épuisé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. J’en sais absolument rien de qui tu es amoureux ! C’est beaucoup trop de réflexion ! Mais pourquoi tu te gausses, comme ça ? Arrête de te marrer !

Dorian retira ses mains de devant sa bouche et essuya les larmes de rire qui coulaient de ses yeux.

— Je suis désolé, Vincent. C’est juste que la situation est vraiment comique et que tu n’es pas du tout parti pour chercher la personne que j’aime au bon endroit !

Vincent eut un air boudeur — la _personne que Dobby aimait_ , ça le mit de mauvaise humeur —, puis il commença à réfléchir à la phrase que venait de prononcer son ami. Était-il seulement possible que… ? Il essaya de se contenir et chercha les mots dans son esprit, puis se lança.

— C’est un sorcier ? C’est Potter ? Weasley ? Macmillan ?

— … oui… mais non, non et non ! affirma timidement Dorian, devenu cette fois très sérieux.

— Euh… euh… hum… c’est donc un sorcier… mais pas un de ces trois là ? Euh… Finch-Fletchley ? demanda Crabbe en pensant au premier nom de poufsouffle mâle qui lui venait à l’esprit.

— Non… murmura l’ancien elfe de maison, en le regardant intensément, de ses grands yeux désormais un peu assombris.

— Euh… je vois personne d’autre… marmonna à son tour Vincent, mal à l’aise et un peu attristé.

Au bout de quelques minutes d’un silence de plomb, il se leva et s’appuya contre un mur de la salle, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Dorian se leva à son tour, et il s’approcha tout doucement du serpentard. Il attrapa délicatement la tête de Vincent et la releva de sorte à ce que leur regard soit en contact. Puis il lui sourit et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour y plaquer un minuscule baiser. C’était sa façon de répondre à la question posée auparavant par le jeune sorcier.

Crabbe fixa longuement Dorian sans mot dire, comme abasourdi par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre et de vivre. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête et s’éloigna du sorcier, tout en l’observant toujours. Le poufsouffle quant à lui se rapprochait lentement de celui qui rangeait ses affaires dans son sac — Vincent semblait comme trop choqué par les évènements. Il posa une main sur son poignet, et son ami tourna son visage vers lui.

— Il… euh… faut vraiment que je… que je m’en aille… il est déjà tard… ronchonna-t-il en tremblant légèrement tandis que Dobby refusait de lui lâcher le bras.

— Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je pensais que tu serais content… lui demanda ce dernier, avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix.

— Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? lui répondit Crabbe perplexe.

Il aurait pu être heureux, mais il se demandait presque si ce n’était pas une supercherie. Il n’était pas le genre de sorcier dont on tombe amoureux comme ça.

— Bah… simplement parce que c’est toi ! Parce que c’est lorsqu’il te voit que mon cœur accélère son rythme ! Parce qu’on partage de très bons moments ensemble, parce que tu me fais rire, parce que je me sens vraiment trop bien pendant ces heures passées ici avec toi, et parce que je pense qu’ensemble, nous serions bien ! Et je suis persuadé que c’est réciproque… chuchota Dorian — avec un tout petit sourire hésitant —, avant de lâcher le bras de Crabbe et de reculer d’un pas.

Vincent ressentit comme une joie intense se propager dans tout son être, et un maladroit sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Il venait d’entendre des mots rassurants, à ses yeux, les plus doux qui soient. Il rattrapa alors Dorian et le prit dans ses bras, tandis qu’un tendre sourire agrémentait de nouveau les lèvres du Poufsouffle. iIs restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, savourant cette nouvelle proximité, avant que le serpentard ne consente enfin à s’exprimer.

— Moi aussi… toutes ces choses que tu as dites, j’éprouve les mêmes pour toi ! Quand tu me souris, j’ai le cœur qui sautille et l’estomac qui danse avec mes intestins !

Tous deux se sourirent alors, et se séparèrent à contrecœur.

— Mais il faut que j’y aille… grommela Vincent. Blaise et Milicent m’attendent. On se retrouve ici dans trois jours, c’est ça ?

— Oui… murmura Dorian en rougissant. Si jamais tu veux me voir avant, tu sais comment me trouver !

Puis Crabbe disparut derrière la porte en hochant la tête, courant à travers tout le château pour ne pas rater son rendez-vous avec les autres zigotos.

Les trois jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme dans un songe pour Dorian et pour Vincent, même s’ils n’eurent pas la possibilité de se retrouver. Tous deux eurent l’impression de rêver éveillés, et le temps leur jouait des tours. Ils avaient parfois l’impression que les secondes devenaient des minutes, et inversement, parfois des heures s’étaient transformées en secondes. Ils étaient fébriles dès lors qu’ils se croisaient dans un couloir et avaient hâte de se voir.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans leur petite salle de classe désaffectée trois jours plus tard. À peine entrés dans la pièce, deux énormes sourires naquirent sur leurs visages rayonnants. Ils s’installèrent et travaillèrent comme à l’accoutumée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme une nouvelle routine — après plus de deux heures de travail intensif et acharné —, Dorian sortit de son sac un baluchon contenant leur goûter qu’il avait vaillamment piqué dans les cuisines de l’école, et tous deux se gavèrent dans un silence emplit d’allégresse. Une fois leur ripaille achevée, Vincent décida de rompre le calme qui s’était installé.

— Comment on va faire par rapport aux autres ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

— Je ne sais pas trop… avança Dorian en tournant la tête vers Crabbe. Se cacher, j’imagine, car nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix. Ensuite, quand on le pourra, je suppose qu’on avisera.

— C’est un projet d’avenir ? questionna Vincent avec un sourire.

— Naturellement ! dit Dobby espiègle.

— Ça me plaît ! affirma le Serpentard en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l’unique fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce.

Il s’appuya contre son rebord et contempla le paysage avec un œil nouveau. La vue sur le lac était imprenable, et de plus, il avait désormais objectif, avec le sorcier auquel il tenait le plus, et auquel il tiendrait le plus pendant un moment. Et ses sentiments étaient partagés, donc le bonheur était complet.

Dorian vint tranquillement le rejoindre près de la fenêtre, et il prit la main de Vincent dans la sienne. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers l’ancien elfe de maison et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, ce qui fit rire le jeune sorcier, qui était chatouilleux. Le poufsouffle s’écarta un instant de Crabbe pour glisser sa main derrière la nuque de Vincent, lui attrapant doucement les cheveux, et fixant ses lèvres sur celles du serpentard. Leurs langues s’invitèrent l’une chez l’autre, dans une caresse à la fois douce et forte, emplie d’un léger goût de tarte à la rhubarbe et de muffin au caramel, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs papilles. Leurs langues se délièrent et de ravissants sourires se répondirent, et Vincent glissa lentement ses mains sous la robe de Dorian, puis sous sa chemise, les maintenant collés l’un contre l’autre. Il effleura sa peau et soupira d’aise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, observant le paysage, leurs têtes appuyées l’une contre l’autre.

— On forme un couple improbable, non ? demanda Vincent, tout sourire à l’attention de Dorian.

— Oh… pas tant que ça, si ?

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Vos avis m'intéressent, et l'éventuelle traque de fautes qui traineraient aussi.
> 
> Merci !


End file.
